Lack of heart
by Tikita
Summary: GxL An agnsty love story between Ganon and Link. A little OOC but what can you do. I'm bad at descriptions but please Read and review Rated M for Tort, possible rape, and sex. Be warned!
1. Chapter 1

Lack of Heart.

By: Tikita

Jan\11\2007

_**In no way do I own Zelda or any of it's characters.Really guys this story does not allign wiyth any of the games. Sorry. **_

Years of constant mockery and torture would come to an end tonight. Now, they fought. Blades' clash together hard with a loud metallic screech of protest. Each combatant soaked to the bone with sweat from the physical exertion as well as the nervousness of their final meeting face to face. Save for the enigmatic moon on high the men were almost fully engulfed in darkness. The moon's eerie glow would soon shine through the clouds that continued to cross it. Shining a beam of light on the Hero through the massive stone pillars. His face was contorted in a tired rage; they had been fighting so long… His normally soft and carefree blue eyes are hard now; throwing daggers at the man still enshrouded in the darkness. His body screamed for rest but he refused its plea. Both hands clenching the master sword now, holding onto it for all that he had.

"You grow weary…" The dark voice croons mysteriously from behind a pillar.

The Hero spits off to the side and then drags his for arm across his lips removing some blood onto the previously white sleeve of his garment under the classic green tunic. "Tch…You wish…" Sweaty blond tresses dangle before his oceanic blue eyes and they also sway behind that head of his, hat discarded long ago from the motion of the fray. "You're the one that should be worried, Old man. How's your lack of heart holding out?" Hero smiles a bit and he lowers his sword just a touch to relax his arms.

The man behind the pillar could not help but chuckle at the semi insult. "Old man eh?" Dark one laughs some more to himself as he thinks about it. "Yeah I guess you can call me that…" Golden eyes reopen and stare distantly into the darkness before him. "But you know, I am still besting you." He pauses and narrows those golden hues for just a moment. "Even if I lack a heart." Then slowly yet surely the last Gereudo King steps out from behind his refuge in all his kingly wonder. Long flowing robes somewhat cut up by the Hylian boy along with a few fresh wounds on his thighs and upper arms. Nothing too serious. Fire orange hair choppy and short against his dark skinned complexion. A smooth flawless color marred only by rites of battle he had attained years ago. Towering over the young Hylian he smiles somewhat and raises his blade before rushing the man again.

Hero's eyes widen and he narrowly escapes the oncoming assault. Rolling to the side he slips on the whole getting up part and has to scramble to right himself. This would only bring the ominous man closer and the Hylian would only have so much time before he could defend himself. Blocking the downward stroke with one hand on the hilt and the other on the broad side of the blade the blond would reward the gereudo with a short yell. His heart raced wildly in his chest and the darker man beat him to the ground. As the blades clashed that last time the Hero's knees would buckle and he finds himself on his back with a blade at his throat. Never had the hero been defeated, and now here he was about to face the end. And how handsome it was…He flashes the other a pained look and it was not due to his oncoming death but only the fact that he would never be held in one's presence with such passion ever again.

Ganondorf son of Dragmire came down upon that blond youth like a thousand wild horses. Knees plant on either side of the hylian boy pinning with his weight more then his sword. He notes such a pained look on the blond and his own so-called 'lack of heart' wrenches in his chest. The need to stroke that sweaty and blood spattered face started to override his need to run the boy through. His face though refused to betray his emotions and he gets rather serious. The laughter that was in those eyes a few moments ago was gone. "Any last words?" He asks soberly. The moon would sink into the clouds again and all would be dark, shielding their faces from each other.

Link Hero of time and savior of Hyrule would take a deep breath and he licks those lips as he's asked to say his last words. The blond finds himself shrugging against the blade at his throat and he sighs. "I guess…I wish it could have been different…" He then shuts his eyes and smiles to himself. It was dark, HE would not see the mutual happiness Link had being around the man.

Well HE actually allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness and he would get a glimpse of that beautiful smile. "Damn you Link…." He cursed under his breath earning a raised eyebrow from the blond.

Link's eyes reopen and he furrows those brows and then responds with a confused and semi perturbed. "What?"

The moon unveils the scene again and Ganondorf finds himself staring into that somewhat angry face_. God he's even cute when he's mad…_Ganon thinks to himself before recollecting all the times that he'd fought the boy but disappeared, too chicken shit to actually kill him. "I said Damn you okay?" He then shuts his eyes for a moment and groans.

Link's eyes widen and he can't help but smirk. _Did he just whine at me? _Hylian chuckles softly before raising a hand and bringing it to the Gereudo's face. _I'm gonna die anyway right?_

As soon as those pale digits graced that stubly jaw Ganon's eyes would snap open and he winces. Pressing the blade harder he feels Link continue to thumb his cheek and then a single tear creeps down his cheek and he cries out before lifting the blade and throwing it across the sand. Titles and ego thrown aside the large gereudo man cups link's face in his large hands and he leans in so very close…_I would die for this… _He thinks to himself as he stares into that face so very near to his.

Link never expected this to happen. Ganondorf son of Dragmire was about to…Do something to his face that would not leave a permanent scar. Blue eyes widen with a mix of terror and need and he raises his other hand and runs his fingers through those waves of wirey red hair gripping softly every so often. He'd then find himself uttering one word…"Please…" It was breathed out so softly with so much need it almost bare not repeating.

Luckily Ganon did not need to hear it again. Just the one simple sound would have the dark King's lips crashing into Link's a simple press of flesh so soft made the King sigh a gutteral much needed groan.

Beneath the gereudo Link's body arches into the kiss after initial impact and he spreads his lips a touch allowing the other entrance that was rightfully his.

Ganon takes the allowance greatfully and plunges his pink organ deep into that sweet syrupy cavern dragging it along everything he cold, almost drinking the boy down he could not get enough. Groaning into the male he slowly but surely pulls away to look down upon that face. Ganon's face contorted with a regretful pain. "I can't do this…" He then says softly, trying to back away from what he wanted so bad.

Link's breath comes in a gasp as the red head tries to back away. He clenches that hair in his hand and growls at the older back almost frightening. "No!" He commands before drawing the king back around him. "You can't…" Link takes a breath and then feels his eyes begin to burn. "Kill me or love me but do not leave me here alone again!"

The words shocked the King as he stared down at his most passionate enemy. "Link I-"

"No!" The blond shouts again as he shakes his head. "No! Do not do this to me I will not let you…I know you want me too Ganon!"

Ganon shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath thumbing the perfect cheek softly. "Link please…" _Did he really use my name? _Great massive form lowers and cants off to the side a bit laying alongside the blond man. "We can't do this…" His eyes reopen and he looks down the line of Link's body and he offers up a pained moan. " I do want you. But just as I cannot kill you I cannot do this."

Link turns into the King and nuzzels into the crook of his neck and he sighs. "Then hold me…Just hold me until the sun returns then I will go. I won't go back to Hyrule, I'll leave everything behind, and if you really want me…Then come and find me."

Ganon's eyes well up and he nods then clutches the blond to his chest who was now staining his garment with tears. Harder to remove then blood… "Okay." He rasps softly kissing the top of that blond head and clenching his tunic and unclenching trying not to sob. "I will dictate a new leader Link and then I will find you…" Link sobs violently and Ganon softens and he rubs his cheek against that blond head. "It's alright…I will love you Link, even if I lack a heart."

The End 

There's a nice short for you guys so you don't go crazy with my slow update time. I try! And glory be! I got spell check. Woot for microsoft 97.


	2. Chapter 2

Lack of heart.

When you cannot turn around.

By: Tikita

Jan\11\2007

_**In no way do I own Zelda or any of it's characters.**_

Footprints trailed along the sand one after the other, leading to the collapsed form of a man. He had not fallen due to dehydration or a fatal wound, nor was he chased by bandits and had to lie low hidden from sight by the dune ahead. He was laying there for a different reason. Body trembles softly as he lies there baking in the sun, exposed skin blistering a bit although he did not care. Right now he wanted to die…

Medium blond hair tangled in mats about his face puffed away by short exhaled sobs.

"Why!" He chokes out in a parched raspy voice.

Tears pour down his face creating tracks down his now dirty cheeks. Blue eyes had grown red from all the crying and the perishing heat did not help the choking sobs nor did the barrages of sand blowing about. Screams supposedly unheard in the rage of the desert's desolateness.

"GANON!" Link screams again voice cracking harshly. Over and over he screams that name his chest burning with the small intake of sand and dust.

Heart wrenching cries continue to go out until his throat begins to feel raw and he can taste the blood on the back of his tongue. Tears continue to flow down his cheeks as he slowly comes to realize he is in fact alone. Thoughts then begin to run through his mind as he slips in and out of consciousness.

'_When you can't turn around, it almost makes you wish you never walked away. Since I left this morning, I felt my heart begin to ache something fierce. Each step through the wasteland bringing me closer to the farthest point away from you. I still can't believe I did it, I just walked away from the man I had grown to love so deeply.'_

Once the golden haired Hero was out cold 'they' would make their rounds. In the desert beyond the borders of Ganon's land lived another large expanse of people. The Shiekah an enigmatic race who thrived in the desert moving in caravans to and from their main city deep in an oasis. A jungle if you will.

Now here the caravan would find a man half burried in the sand. Lifting his body from the small dune they would gasp in amazement normally only gereudo fell victim to the desert rarely were they graced with the beauty of a Hylian. Let alone a male. The caravan consisted of eight riders who protected them from raids and eleven carts being towed by beasts that looked like deformed horses. Long furred neck and wide brown eyes with hooves unlike any other.

Two of the eight riders had been ambling ahead with their odd mounts when they found him. They'd then load him onto the last cart. The other carts bore women and men alike all tending to their wares that they gained from the city they had just visited although. On the last cart sat one man, dressed like all the others, flesh wrapped in what seemed to be bandages along with draping garments that tucked into a belt and then a very long tunic reaching their feet. Feet of which mainly bore sandals or nothing at all.

Muttering in his own language the Shiekah would do well in rousing the young warrior. Link's eyes open slowly and he realizes the sun had sunk into the sand yet again. '_Where am I?' _He wonders for a moment before bringing a finger to his lips. Those of which were still bruised. Hand then trail from his lips down to his neck and he feels his stomach recoil as he realizes there's a rope around his neck. Panic strikes the Hero and he jolts up only to be yanked back down by the blond man with red eyes. "Do not move you will be punished…" The boy's voice was worried and his eyes were wide, a young thing. He then glances around with those eyes of his and he then returns them to Link's blue. "You called out names in your sleep. Ganon, Ganon, Ganon! Who is this Ganon?" Little blond man's head cants and Link winces then shakes his head.

"It's no one, well you would not understand…Where are you people taking me?" His eyes narrow and he rubs his throat softly with a hand as the other arm props him up a bit. His tunic was torn quite a bit but not too badly, it was still intact for the most part. He was missing a sleeve of his undershirt and he was missing a boot. "Where the hell is my boot!" Link then demands getting rather infuriated, not only was he gone from Ganon but now he was on his way to god knows where.

The little blond man gets all frightened and then grabs a seed from a pouch and whips it at Link. There would be a crack and a flash and link would be out like a light yet again.

A red headed rider then disengages his mount and wanders over to the blond. Crouching behind him he rests his chin on the blonde's shoulder and grins. "You know that was unneeded Shekan…"

Shekan pouts playfully and upturns his face to his red headed friend. "He was going to start shouting though…" The blond whines in protest before receiving a kiss from his 'friend'.

"Ohh Shekan I saw the look in your eyes. You were afraid he would hurt you." The blond blushes as his counterpart encircles that thin waist and sits down behind him. "Do not fret, he will be ours to command enough soon, you'll see."

Shekan nods again tenderly, nuzzling into the redhead's neck, he sighs tiredly. "I hope he will break easily, I hate the ceremony…"

The male behind Shekan tenses and grips onto his upper arms hard bruising them instantly. The meek one infront of him whines and shuts his eyes tight. "No!" The blond gasps as the other grips harder.

The red head's red eyes shut slowly and he emits a low rowling sound in his throat, guttural, and dangerous… "The ceremonies are law Shekan, without them we would not have come this far. They are the ways that keep us!" Words spitting out like venom biting off each syllable like something very important.

His strong yet slender arms then release the blond and he rises long robes whipping about him like an unseen wind. As the man went to walk off Shekan would be seen on his hands and knees as if pleading for the male to return. "Tosachi!" Shekan calls desperately before reeling back and cupping his hands over his own mouth. "Forgive me!" He then gasps but before he knew it the other would be upon him like a great beast.

The red head's long flowing hair and robes cascading about his body like a dark angel's wings so hypnotic, he begins to speak. "Your lover?" Malevolent smirk crosses his lips before he thrusts a hand into that blond hair and gives a good yank so he'd be next to that Sheikah's ear. "Remember Shekan I am not your To-sa-chi. And you are not mine." He glances down at Link's sleeping form. His eyes soften and he begins to speak. "But he will be." He then slaps Shekan and gets up before walking away from him to his beast which ran alongside the cart. He mounts then blows a kiss to the teary eyed Shiekah riding off into the night. He calls back over his shoulder wistfully. "Take good care of MY Tosachi Shekan, if you can." He then laughs and continues on to catch up with his friends.

Link had found himself drifting awake at the 'MY Tosachi' and he looks to the blond eyes straining. "Hey…Who was that guy? And What's…Tosachi?" A brow arches on Link's face and he blinks a few times trying to clear away the grogginess. Once Link's eyes could focus he notices the red mark the poor blond brandished. "By the Goddesses he hit you…" Link begins to rise slowly trying to assure the other he was not going to attack or need another yank.

Red eyes glare at Link painfully and he spits to the side at the Hylian's attempt for kindness. "He punished me like I deserved, do not try and convince me otherwise…" He pauses and then grips the rope tight in his hands as the wagon sways on the sandy terrain. "As for Tosachi, you…Would not understand." Attacking Link with his own words he'd turn away and stare out to the moonlit banks of sand. "Get rest Bishnah-ha you will need it. We will arrive in Genjote by sun's first light."

There would be a few more attempts to speak with the odd male before Link would give up and get back to resting, as the man said. He'd need his energy. Although before he actually started to sleep he would murmur to himself. "When you can't turn around, it almost makes you wish you never walked away. Don't walk away from me…Ganon…"


	3. Chapter 3

How They Knew, Will Always Be A Mystery to Me.

By: Tikita

Jan\11\2007

_**In no way do I own Zelda or any of it's characters.**_

Teetering atop his large ebon steed the King of the Gereudo travels across the desert back to his homeland. Away from the pillars of choice, and to the outskirts of his magnificent city. High walls and towers decorate the horizon but the king does not care, he only wants to hold that man in his arms again. To comfort him tenderly and kiss him until all the fear and doubt washed away from his being. What the King wanted most though was to love that man, although without an heir he could not leave his people. Tears sweep down the man's face vividly bringing out his golden orbs.

His heart aches sharp and steady in his chest and he doubles over in his saddle sobbing uncontrollably. He was sad and angry; He could not keep that man by his own choice. He was also enraged that he was crying like a woman. Frustrated growls and sobs intermingle as he soldiers on through the sand. Black stallion walking mercifully slow for it's King. "Good boy…" The King gasps before righting himself in the saddle and drying his eyes. He knew the guards positioned at his watchtowers would have caught sight of him by now and the manner in which he slumped over would raise some alarm bells in their heads.

Riders would be sent swiftly to recover their king. Beautiful red haired women dressed in dark armor akin to their lord. They were a while away still and he'd take his refuge while he could. He swallows hard and then runs a hand through his short spiked hair. Taking a deep breath, he composes himself and remains somewhat silent. He would look composed of course, but the sadness would not leave his eyes.

The two girls who rode towards him were two of Ganon's favorites. Like sisters to him almost, he smiles trying to push the sadness from his eyes as they approach. Their horses prance eagerly towards the King and they wave their arms wildly. "MY LORD!" They shout, laugh and smile as the get closer. Once they reach him they go to either side of him and greet him with a hug and a kiss. He returns the hugs and laughs a bit. "Let's get back inside…"

As he pulls ahead of him they look to each other questioningly. Despite their fanatic attitudes they knew their King better then he knew himself. Trotting to catch up they remain silent for the ride back to the castle. Passing through the village the people welcome their King's return. They cheer and lay flowers at the feet of his steed. Some even chant blessings to the goddesses for bringing back their King safely.

Ganon smiles to them, but inside he aches. Longing for his private section of the castle he urges his mount onward. It would not be long before he would makes his way to his room, large bed lain on the floor with a perfectly black bedspread and sheer canopy. The room was lit with candles and a few windows. His room was engulfed in a subtler, gentle light. The girls follow him silently into his room as he flops face first into the sheets. "Unf…I hate myself…"

He then growls as the two-mischiviose entities slip into the room.

"Kat, Mouse…What are you two doing in here?" He arches a brow against the sheet and slowly rolls onto his back. They stand there staring him down. Nothing like two women who want to know the truth. Kat even looked a bit worried. They wander closer and then kneel at the edge of his bed silent. "What?" Ganon snaps growing irritated now.

The women don't even flinch; they both extend opposite fingers and point at him. "You did not kill him did you?" They ask in unison. Kat's brow knits with worry now and she drops her finger and lunges into her Lord's arms. "Ohh Ganon!" She wails as she hugs his face and strokes his hair. Ganon swallows hard and begins to try and pry her from his, face. "What are you talking about?!" The King exclaims heart beating faster face getting red, eyes beginning to burn. Mouse the most civil of the pair then decides to explain. "We know you did not kill Link."

He quickly shoves Kat off his head and then pats her shoulder. "Excuse me?" The King's eyes narrow and he rises up a bit so he is able to intimidate the girl. His burly and dark form was greater then hers and she knew it. He sent shivers down anyone's spine. He was getting upset now, yes, the King would use this anger to hide his emotions, and blot out the pain. Imposing figure reaches out and he stabs his own thick digit towards the girl. "WHAT DID YOU SAY MOUSE?!" The man bellows feeling Kat cringe by his side. Mouse remains unflinching and honestly she states.

"You fell for him." She'd blink once and after that it was all over.

Ganon's body trembles and he hunches down before her clutching her bare thighs. "No..." He cries against her body raked with an incredible pain. She feels her eyes soften and she strokes her Lord's head. "It's okay Ganon…" She was the only one of his people along with Kat who he allowed say his name.

"I couldn't do it!" He shouts into her, his mouth opens and strains against the sobs, sharp intakes of breath hurting his lungs.

"I know…" Mouse reassures him and the two girls begin to rub his back. "It's alright…He's back in Hyrule now. He's safe, it's not like you'll never see him again." The large man then screams a horribly angsty scream and he clutches her harder. Kat in her innocents then asks so softly. "Ganon…What did you do?" Slowly his sobs decrease and he looks up at her with gravely saddened eyes. Eyes that looked like they'd never be the same ever again.

"I pushed, and he pulled, that's how it always was, but this time…I pushed to hard." His brow then furrows and he'd choke out a few sobs clutching Mouse tight at the knees. He rises to a knee, his hulking mass still quaking with emotion. A few moments pass like hours and a headache develops but it is nothing compared to the rest of his ordeal. Mouse then looks at him seriously and runs a thumb along his cheek to remove those tears. "Dry your eyes my Lord. We will retrieve him for you, we'll send out a search party or-"

Ganon's eyes lose their sad glaze and they sharpen flicking to the girl. "Or what? Have him brought here for execution? You know our laws better then anyone. He is a Hylian nothing will change that."

Mouse's hope drops and she sighs. "Sorry my Lord."

Her head bows down and Ganon winces and pulls her close to him. "Don't be mad at me too Mouse…I just…" He pauses and sighs as she relaxes in his embrace. "How did you guys know?" He glances at Kat aswell and she smiles sadly and cuddles up with the both of them.

Kat would answer, running a hand through his hair she smiles. "We knew, the first time you returned from the castle when you were friends with the King. All you spoke of was his impressive new bodyguard, how expert with a sword and how intelligent he was. Fresh out of war college."

Mouse smiles and nods, the words brought a lighter mood to Ganon aswell. Mouse continues. "And then when things went downhill with you and the King of Hyrule, you would constantly bother Hyrule on the borders where you knew He was stationed…It was sweet." Kat laughs sweetly at the memory and nods. "Yes and when he gave you your first battle wound you would pick the scab ensuring a scar."

Ganon blinks a few times and nods. "Hah…Yeah, I did not want to forget it, wait you guys knew about that?" He arches a brow and sniffs then they both burst out laughing and they nod vigorously. The night would continue like this laughing and crying about all the good times, and getting very silent and somber about the harder times. Times where Ganon had ached so bad for Link it woke him from peaceful dreams.

Once the girls had left though. Ganon would find himself staring into the sky out his window and sighing to himself. Tomorrow he would decide on what to do. But for now, he would be sad and he would cry for his loss.

**I hope you people like this shit! Cause it's driving me nutty to write! My gods! Jk I love it, and you guys. Please Read and review.!**


	4. Chapter 4

What Kind Of Doctor Are You?

By: Tikita

Jan\16\2007

_**In no way do I own Zelda or any of it's characters.**_

The suns bright rays would be one of the first things to awaken the Hero of Time. His blue hues squinting into the morning's powerful rays. He slowly remembers why he is here and all about the rope about his neck, and about how his love life had gone astray. During the night Link had convinced himself. He loved Ganon and he would until his heart stopped beating, not matter how soon that could be. Glancing over at Shekan he notices an unreadable look on the man's face. He had been hurt; Link knew that feeling well.

The ground was rougher now, rock and dirt. A nice relief from the constant rocking of the shifting desert sands. Link slowly sits up facing the Shiekah and he takes in his surroundings. He sort of smiles a bit at the realization of this, There were now trees all around and it smelt of fruit in this place. It also held a less harsh air about it. Something damp and dark, the cool of the jungle cases the hero to shiver a little bit and Shekan twitches momentarily before opening his own red eyes and blinking at Link. "You be thirsty Bishna-ha." He grins at his own little insult and Link suddenly gets it.

Their language bared down heavily on mannerisms. Bishna-ha has got to be an insult. Well Link was not about to just let himself be insulted, even though he did not know what it meant. The Shiekah holds out a water-skin for Link and the hero takes it regardless. "Thanks Orcdick…" He then smirks to himself and the Shiekah got a bit of a confused look before yanking at Link's rope as he tries to drink.

This would lead to the Hero sputtering precious water all over himself like a, well… a Bishna-ha. The red eyed boy begins to laugh and Link huffs; he'd spray the guy if he was not so damn thirsty. Although he began to feel a bit of comprehension going on, between them and this allows the Hero to get a bit more comfortable.

The blond continues to laugh and he makes a mock representation of Link's face and Link begins to laugh as well. You can always tell how bad someone is hurting when the laugh. Hard and loud, desperate to avoid the pain in their lives. And they laughed it out now. In the end they would wind up panting and chuckling every so often between words. "You Ha, heh…Are not so bad Bishna-ha…."The Sheik would manage. Link nods in agreement and pants softly. "Heh heh, yeah…Neither are you Moblindick." He gives a bit of a nod then flops down on the wooden floor of the wagon. Shekan sits up and regains his composure.

They rest there for a few moments simply bathing in each other's comfort before a horn of sorts from their destination sounds off. Loud and hard they both wince and look up the line of carts There were great big walls, wooden pillars narrowed to a point at the tips. It was quite large with a few guards or what Link thought to be guards standing on top, walking back and forth much like in Hyrule. Link suddenly feels a bit sick at the thought and they get closer to the portcullis. A great big maw ready to engulf him into a world he's never known the like of. He gives a quick glance to the Sheik boy and he realizes he had a new look of sadness and it was directed right at him.

Before Link could ask what was going on they would be dragged into the city bumping around a bit. The crowds of people shocked link and he founds himself wanting to hide. So many people. None of which paid any heed to the Hylian all the other carts turned off and the people swarmed them trying to get a look at their wares. Link was confused as they turned off down a less crowded path. "Where are we going?" Link asks with a hint of fear in his voice.

The boy with red eyes winces and then points down the road. The city's housing would come to an end and they would travel through a large grassy field interrupted by almost nothing as they went along and at the end of the field where the forest bordered there was a house. This house was low to the ground but it was large, it stretched across so far and as they got closer Link would notice a few ponds every now and then with stone hewn pathways twisting around. Trees like flowers, allowing their petals to drift down around dance among the cool jungle breezes.

Link's gut knots and he reaches out to the other. "What is this place! Why am I here!" His brow knits with worry and the young warrior pleads to the Shiekah. Red eyed boy leans in and whispers to Link. "This is Tonachi's house, he inspects all the new," He pauses at the word sadly and lowers his head. "Product then he descides on where they will go and what they will do." Shiekah grasps one of Link's hands and he furrows his blond brow. "I fear for you Hylian! You are a creature of beauty, and beauty here is turned into nothing but a nice thing to look at. Or worse." The boy then feels his eyes sting and he turns away.

Although horrified the Hylian would grasp Shekan's shoulders and he shakes the boy lightly. "What's worse? What is the or worse!" His eyes remain pleading and those crimson optics meet his own sapphire. "They will strip your body of all it's worth…" the boy's voice was hoarse and sad, barley a whisper. "Hylians here have never been the best fighters, they are unable to hold off against Tonachi. Everyone has a chance to best our Leader but even if they can they are put up against incredible odds. They will beat you into the dirt and strip your self assurance. They will try and break you Link, like an animal…" The Shiekah then begins to sob softly and he wipes his eyes dry harshly. "I can let you go! I will untie you and you may run! I-"

Link then suddenly puts up a hand as he processes the information. "No." A coy grin lights up Link's features and he chuckles to himself. "If it's a fight they want…I will give them one."

Bringing his hands to his belt he starts to undo it and he hears the Shiekah gasp. He was only going to loosen it but then he got an idea. If he was a delicacy among these people, then what was the harm in flaunting it. If you've got it…"Look away if you have to kid." He then jibes as he undoes his belt and slips the upper half of his tunic over his lean shoulders, letting it settle about his hips. He then slides out of his under shirt. This would evoke a gasp from the boy and he chuckles again. Lean and perfectly toned chest made sexier by each scar that appeared. He also removes his tights and he kicks off his boot, the only one left, it skids across the floorboards for a bit then stops. Re-appointing his tunic to its rightful position he starts to rip off the short little sleeves that were a bit tattered and he heaves in a fresh breath. He looked like a warrior again in a way. Getting to his boot he takes out a little dagger he liked to stash in there and he rips long thin strips of his white undershirt up. He wraps each little strip about his forearms and he even had enough for his shins. "Perfect!" He then exclaims softly as he receives a happy "Ahuh…"

Link kneels there now quite proud. "I am Link of Hero of time, and Savior of Hyrule!" He declared it secretly to the boy before they entered the grounds of the Lord's home. Shekan smiles gratefully and nods. '_Maybe things will change, look out Lord Tonachi.'_

Stepping out from a set of sliding doors steps a tall man with long ivory hair and the same red eyes. They are narrowed and they inspect Link carefully, as Link did him. Gliding over his wise old eyes do not seem to be naïve, no.

He gazed about the boy everywhere starting from the floor where he kneeled, to those stunning blue eyes. The envy of all the Shiekah. The man motions for Shekan to bring Link down from the cart and Link rises before Shekan could even process the information. He steps down from the wagon and stands there before the man. Chin held high and eyes ablaze he remains there silently. The man seemingly satisfied that Link would not move began to touch him. Warm hands feeling each foot carefully. "Blisters…" The man says subtly and a small boy near the door where this guy immerged writes it down. He thumbs over a few cuts Link received from Ganon's blade and Link flinches at the touch. He continues to work his way up squeezing his calves. Link winces at the right one and the man nods and looks back at the boy. "Right strain and bruising."

Lifting Link's tunic now he examines his more private areas and smiles. "Perfect condition, slight bruising on the left inner thigh." Link's neck hair bristles and he emits a stifled "Ngg!" As the other fondles his balls a bit. Then allows those fingers to drift to his ass. Unaware Link would clench and the man smiles sadistically then states. "Virgin…" He then drifts up higher inspecting every inch of him. Link had to admit he felt kind violated. Lastly the man would pry open Link's eyes and to his surprise the man says something he'd not expected. "Blind left eye." Then link suddenly speaks up. "What?" He shook his head a bit and stepped back from the man. "You are blind in the left boy." He then clasps a hand quickly over link's right eye the hero could see perfectly fine. Who was this guy? Link says nothing and just furrows his brow curiously. This was not the Lord of the house. "Also note he needs a bath." The tall man would then stalk off and once he was back inside Shekan starts to laugh. "Ohh by the Gods! You must be some kinda Lucky Bishna-ha!" He then claps the confused Hylian on the back. "Come, we will bathe you."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys. **_

_**I have realized my first few chapters were kinna short, and I would love to know if you guys would be alright if I took a little more time in editing this next one. As for those who think I have run on sentences thank you for the criticism I love it.**_

_**Please review to me and give me your answers because I don't wanna keep posting crap if I can infact do better.**_

_**I have also realized I don't really write those little blurbs where you guys get to read a funny author note. Well maybe this will make up for it. And as for those words noone seems to under stand, I would LOVE to reveal them subtly throughout the story and leave you guys hanging like link.**_

_**Does anyone mind that?**_

_**And the last topic. Ganon's OOC-ness I have realized I turned him into a big pussy but honestly, I am trying to keep him away from the whole raping someone bit I have been seeing so often. As for Ganon being a pussy I realize this I promise and I am going to try and fix my wrong doings. I have not forgotten he was originally an evil character and in the eyes of some in this story he is Evil. Like Zelda for instance. Anyway there are going to be examples of Ganon's mighty rage soon enough. Promise promise!**_

_**I also, as far as fanfiction goes, have also brought Link kinna ooc. He's no longer the pussy boy who gets beat,raped,mamed or commits suicide. Even though those fics are amazing and I have nothing against them! He's one mean little shit further into the story and the why he left Hyrule is soon to be revealed. Woot!**_

_**No more pansy Ganon, or Link!**_

Also this story does not actually follow any of the game plot lines. It has it's own lush terrain and all that stuff, maybe I will get around to drawing a map. Either way please have fun with the story and thank you so much for the reviews.

Love Katelyn.


	6. Chapter 6

A Man and his Horse.

By: Tikita

Jan\22\2007

_**In no way do I own Zelda or any of it's characters.**_

Ganon's golden orbs remain shut and his mind in peaceful dream. He had dreams of his love coming to him and offering himself like a true hero. The Hero of Ganon's heart. He watches as the Hylian displays his perfectly white and nude figure to him. Taunting him with everything he had and everything that Ganon held dear. Everything was hazy all around him, he knew it was a dream. Heart pounding surrealistically in his chest he reaches out and touches that flawless flesh. Ahh like a living form of silk under his callused finger tips he continues to touch the man, fingers trailing down the expanse of light skin to the more private regions. Although before he could touch him something would bring him back to reality.

Ganon's image of Link shatters when the voice of his ire sounds off like a siren in his head. "GANNONDORF SON OF DRAGMIRE!" The voice screeches. Ganon's dream world dissipates as he opens his now pissed off golden eyes. There she was, in all her fiery wonder Nabco of the neighboring clan pushing through his frontlines and entering his domain. And he WAS master of his domain and will always BE master of his domain. Her shimmering lips part again as she readies herself to scream and Ganon pulls himself up from the sheets. They spill away from his naked form burly and toned upper body tapering down to his sturdy yet well formed hips. Raw in the presentation of himself he sucks in a breath expanding his already massive chest cavity, such a giant man. He towers over the woman and she slows in her assault obviously wondering how in hell he could be so impossibly huge, plus the fact that he was stark naked in his defense. Hulking shoulders heave up and down with his breaths and he clenches his fists like maces and stands there. Golden hues aflame like the desert sun he parts his lips and returns her beckoning call that woke him. "NABCO YOU HIENOUSE BITCH!"

Her eyes then whip open like a shot and she looks utterly surprised. Taking a step back to catch her breath Ganondorf follows after her like an ominous cloud. Ganon had never been one to insult her outright; this was bizarre maybe she truly angered him. She begins to stammer a response; "L-l-lord Gan-" Her dark skinned complexion pales a great deal as he shuts his eyes and utters a long guttural growl. She'd not seen him angry like this in a long time.

Ganon's muscles ripple as he takes another step towards her. He did not even take note to his own throbbing heat between his legs he was fuckin' pissed. Nor did it matter for every man could be envious of what he had. Ganon was not an exhibitionist but he wasn't shy either. "I have just returned from fighting with the Hero of time and YOU of all people have the gall to enter my chambers with rage in your heart." He growls and then unfurls a long arm and points at the woman. "YOU Nabco will kneel before me! Now, explain yourself before I rip your pretty little head off!" Burly chest heaves and glistens with a fine layer of sweat, not from the rage but the most intimate dream he'd been having only moments before.

Nabco swallows hard and suddenly she finds her knees buckling at his command and she dips her forehead so low it touches the floor. "My lord Ganondorf, Princess Zelda has broken treaty…"

These simple words would send Ganon flying off the edge. "WHAT?!" He shouts to Nabco who now remains utterly still. "Rise girl and tell me everything!"

Nabco rises from the ground and avoids Ganon's gaze. She did not understand why she had to be the barer of this news. "She…she claims you will never kill the Hero of Time so that is her justification for creating her army. Why would she say such thing my lord, it is not her faith in the Hero…" The gereudo woman's eyes narrow and she snaps her gaze back to Ganon.

Ganon goes rigid and he inhales a slow and careful breath.

"She claims you are in love with him my Lord." Her own rage was coated in sorrow now. She had such faith in her King. He would be the one to finally kill the Hero of time, yet here he was standing before her with a love for the enemy. Then the final painstaking words would be uttered. "Do you love him Ganon?" Her brow furrows and she kneels down before him looking simply mortified.

The king's stomach knots over and over again making him sweat slightly although that enraged expression would never leave his face. Like a mask of iron and stone it was set to his weathered features. "Do you dare make accusations against me Nabco?" His eyes narrow and he growls low and deep within his chest. "Do you truly take me for a forsaken being! So hopeless in this world that he only to love a man for no one shall love him-" The Gereudo girl protests. "We love you my lor-" Ganon is at her again before she can finish. "You make me sick Nabco, you do not love me you love the authority I give this land. You love the laws that bind you to me! You love but my image you selfish wench. Now leave my chambers and prepare my horse!" He then turns from her and begins to walk off.

Nabco's eyes sharpen and she smiles, her goal was to get her lord back. And yes here he was in his violent wonder. "But the princess my Lord." Head bowed down again now she awaits the response.

Pausing in his retreat Ganon growls again and then turns to her. "She will take months to prepare her army and we shall begin our own preparations tonight. Go and see to our provisions and assemble the women. Once we are ready I will sit at the helm of this bloody massacre and you will be at my side Nabco. You will watch as I run the bitch through. Now be gone I say!"

Nabco nods repeatedly then she turns and hurries off without another word. She never had to be told twice. Ganon though was left there, alone, somewhat cold, and naked.

Running a hand through his choppy red hair. He lets out that agitated breath and realizes he has to fucking kill something. Walking to his wardrobe he grabs a long sleeved shirt and slips the black fabric over his figure. Open at the neck it displays the top of his pecks and his thick hard collarbone. He then slides into some long pants that remain tight against his skin. Cured leather so fine, but still thick. His boots follow with their metal ebbed glory as well as some gauntlets. Soon he finds himself glancing back at the onlooker. "I said all right. Now be gone! I shall call upon you once I return." He waves a gloved hand absently and she huffs, rolls her eyes, and walks off. "Women…" Ganon growls to himself, with a slight eye roll of his own.

He would not even look for her because she knew she would be out of sight. And as we all know, out of sight out of mind. He simply heaves out a tired sigh and gets on with his outfitting. Over his black shirt he fits a few pieces of leather armor buckling them precisely. Once he was all dressed he'd take a moment to observe himself. Now at the ripe ol' age of thirty two, he had a bit of silver affronting his red hair and a little more creases in his forehead. Still handsome without a doubt he had nothing to worry, but worry did eat away at him, he wondered if Link was alright. Wondering weather the Hylian would notice his worn old hands and the age seeping into Ganon's body. Refusing to mope around infront of his mirror though Ganon would takes a deep breath and he turns away from it heading outside.

Once he reaches the yard a few of his women smile and bow to him. He nods in return and continues down to the stables. The stables were large and pristine. Ganon's war horse beckoned for him tirelessly wishing for a run. Its broad neck tosses his head about baying to the Gereudo King. "I know I know…" Ganon mutters softly a smile creasing his jaw. Ohh what good times he's had with this horse. Most of which brought back memories of the young Hylian, and his own more youthful days.

Ganon had been riding into the long hours of the night; his horse flecked with sweat but still rather excited. This is where he would find the hero of time, bathing in the moonlight by lake's edge. Although his horse would nicker at the presence of another and Ganon curses his mount. The blond boy turns to see what the matter was and he'd spot Ganon with those oceanic hues, without a moment's hesitation he's up and half dressed and mounting his own steed. Ganon quickly draws his sword in unison with the Hero and his mount fires forth, galloping at top speed. As they inch closer to the pass they both swing and sparks fly. Heated steel igniting the night. They then turn opposite directions and come around for another go. This went on until dawn and they both returned to their respective side of the war, happy sweaty and tired.

While Ganon was thinking he'd realize his horse was now well prepared for just about anything…Time flies when you're thinking about Link… Rolling his eyes to himself the King mounts his steed with ease and then pushes it onward to the awaiting ride. Happily the beast huffs and presses on through the desert sands. "You want some grass old boy?" A brow arches and he smiles patting the animal's neck. "Lets go then…" Kicking the stallion lightly in the flanks it quickens the pace to a gallop. It was quite a ride to reach Hylian soil, and being a lovesick fool Ganon constantly used to make the trip. Not only was it a nice land, but it was also a place Ganon missed dearly. Years ago Ganon had been friends with the King of Hyrule. Allies even, but those times were over now and they were at war. 

Heading towards the outcropping of rock and the mountain like wasteland he smiles. Such a familiar road. This place was almost like an open sky catacomb, narrow pathways and treacherous walkways. No-one really used this way, only the King and his lonesome memories. His horse would cautiously slow to walk and the swagger on through the passage the cool shade of the canyon made Ganon relax. The desert heat he was used to but he loved to delve into the shade, it was like it soaked into his dark skin making him feel at peace. Then his mind would drift back to what Nabco had said and he sort of chuckles to himself. He'd never been able to get excited for those women; he did not want nor love them. Running a hand through that red head of his he sighs and slumps forward in the saddle. "Hnnn…I suppose evading all of Link's comrades is sorta out of the question. Well He's not there I suppose he won't mind me killing a bunch of his countrymen. I mean they sacrificed him." The words soon stop and his thoughts drift to other thing, he would kill Hylians, but not out of malice or hate. They simply broke treaty, and he would fight like the devil to uphold his own law. Looking back to the path ahead he nudges his horse and they continue on hoof beats echoing throughout the canyon.

A few hours would pass and dark would fall in the canyon. It took a long time to get through the gorge but soon enough though the scent of fresh flowers and greenery would fill his nostrils. Smiling fully now the Gereudo king pushes his horse onward and they round an outcropping and gaze upon the massive field below. The field's vat expanse went on for miles no doubt and Ganon loved it. The peace was astounding in this particular valley. He could see animals down below romping about wistfully. They would not know about the dark lord that had entered their domain.

It would be only a few moments before Ganon was roasting one of those beasts over his own roaring fire. Shirtless now it seems he has given up on finding someone to kill and in the morning he would return to the valley, but right now he was intent on relaxing. Full of beast and water he flops down onto his back and exhales deeply his imposing form melding into the grass. Golden eyes hooding heavily. As he lay there he could hear his back pop, the fire crackle and the horse stir in the grass not far from him. He could also hear something that did not quite belong… It was an odd shuffling sound. The King slowly rises and before him is nothing. Only the clear empty space. Ganon refused to believe he was nuts so he draws his blade despite the fact that it could be nothing. Rising to his feet he scans the swaying grass again and feels a chill run down his spine.

"Who goes there?" He commands clenching the blade in a hand his biceps balling from the strain. He breaths deep even breaths, but his stomach knots despite his calm.

Suddenly it was much darker then he remembered. Chills curled up and down his back and then following them would come a hand. Firm and gripping on his shoulder it causes the King to have his own breath hitch and he turns on what touched him and nothing was there. His horse was a ways off, but other then that there was nothing. His horse barely even moved, it was happily taking in it's fill of the lush grass. Sweaty and nervous now the King makes his way to the horse. Once he mounted and began to ride away the feeling would drift off as quietly as it had came. Funny thing was Ganon's sword was still unsheathed.


	7. Appologie

_**Hello my little ones. I know I have not updated in like a year. And it breaks my heart, I have been without interent for six months, step dad died, well alot of shit has gone down. Either way, I hope you can all forgive me. I will try and continue that story to the best of my ability. Which lately is seemingly null...**_

_**But knowing you all care makes me want to strive to continue. Thank you all for your loving support and heated critisim. **_

_**Love, Tikita**_


	8. Chapter 8

By Rites. (alternate)

The not so crazy version.

By: Tikita

Jan\26\2007

_**In no way do I own Zelda or any of it's characters.**_

_Where am I going now? Why does my life have to be constantly lead by what someone else believes I should do? Why do I follow?_

_They don't know who I am…_

Getting tugged away from the odd examination man by the arm made Link wonder exactly what was going on. Shekan seemed happy about it what ever it was, and Link supposed he should be too? For some reason though he could not bring himself to do it. Blue eyes soon grew tired and he really only wanted sleep. The path under his toes was a bit rocky but still mostly covered in a rich dark earth, they quickly went along side the mansion rounding it and even getting onto a stone hewn pathway now. Perfectly trimmed grass grew on either side and it was beautiful.

Shekan would grip the rope which was a new addition to link's neck. He soon stops Link with a soft tug and he points to a structure at the edge of the grounds, which was a good half-mile away. "That is where we are going. Are you prepared?" The red eyed boy raises a brow and Link rolls his eyes.

"Of course I am prepared I don't exactly have a choice do I?" Quirky little smile never left the Hero's lips as he trudged along through the dirt giving Shekan a good yank this time. "Come on little one we don't have all day."

Shekan laughs and Link chuckles a bit, but for most of the walk they remained relatively quite. Link's eyes flicked about the fields to the gardeners who took care of the flowers and bushes. They seemed to take their work very seriously. Maybe that was the reason Link was drawn to silence. Each person in this place seemed so serious about what they did and they did it perfectly. His eyes scan over them drifting from one to another then to Shekan. Shekan was so different.

He seemed to be the only one in this joint who understood Link, and the Hero grew to like this man. Maybe in a brotherly love kind of way, he knew if the chance came, Link would defend him. Maybe he could even ask for the same from this boy. Loyalty…

Reaching the structure Link gazes up at it and he gasps. "What is this place?" The hero exclaims softly sideling up next Shekan.

Shekan merely laughs and pats Link on the back and leads him inside. "This is the bathhouse Link. We will bath and dress you here. Then you can have some more rest." Shekan flashes those pearly whites at Link subtly then he leads the hero through another door and down a corridor. The air about the building was sticky, humid really.

Link follows along his bare feet padding softly on the floorboards; a creak emits up every so often. At the end of the hall there was an open door and despite the thought of fresh air it just happened to get thicker and laden with oils and perfumes. Link brings one of those bandage-covered wrists to his nose and he takes a step back from the exit. "It smells like a woman Shekan, why?" The hero whines slightly to the Sheikah but the boy rolls those red orbs and ignores the protest and jerks Link forward carefully. He did not want to hurt his neck or anything.

The bath was steaming, thick fog covering the decorated hot spring. Black wet stones surround the water steam curling about them like ghostly claws. Link's brows both arch. He was surprised no doubt. He'd never seen something like this. Baths in Hyrule were normally either boiling basins in which you had to endure rather then enjoy, or lakes...Enough said. This, looked enjoyable. The rope about his neck would be lifted over his head from behind.

Without a moments hesitation he begins to remove his belt and he turns to watch Shekan's reaction. That of which always amused him, but to Link's further surprise he realizes Shekan had left him. And the boy had been replaced with a tall dark skinned woman with flowing red hair. "Uhh…" Would be the only sound to come from Link's mouth. Hers however, shocked link. Her lips remained together and she dared not part them. Link did not blame her. They were sewn shut with thick cord. Blue eyes remain wide and she bows silently before aiding Link in removing his tunic. The man flinches and as he does the woman winces and stares at him terrified. She'd all but turned into a statue when he moved. "It's okay…" Link reassures her. . "You did not hurt me, it's okay now."

Did she think she hurt him? Or damaged him rather? Either way she was not going to try anything to hurt him. She was obviously broken. It saddened Link to see a gereudo like this. Normally the ones he saw were fierce wild admirable women. This was pathetic, not that he could blame her. And so continues to strip down before her not really caring about what she thought of his body. It was not for her.

Once he was fully disrobed he glances at the woman and her face was somewhat horrified. Link arches a brow and then notices his body was covered in bruises and bleeding in places he did not figure was healthy. Now they say when you don't see the bruise or cut, it does not hurt nearly as bad, but once you look. "Ohh fer fuck's sake…" The Hero murmurs as he gives up on looking at his own gore and slinks into the steamy water. It was hot and made Link's face contort with pain. Each tiny cut screamed in agony, because he knew they were infected now. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaa…" He drawls out trying to keep from crying, man it hurt. The woman kneels down with a vial of soap and a wire brush. She grabs a small cup and starts pouring water over Link's head and then she washes his dirty blond mop. She was gentle, but firm. Then she began brushing carefully taking out all the knots. Now link's hair drifted down to his shoulders. Link remains silent.

An hour later Shekan would return with a very simple beige tunic and a towel. The gereudo woman bows to Shekan and then she quickly leaves. Link slowly rises and he watches her go with a tint of worry on his placid features. Shekan's face, however grew beat red but Link did not find it so funny anymore. His tall figure drips with wetness and he gratefully takes the towel from Shekan without a word. He quickly turns his back to the ruby-eyed boy and dries himself off. The hero then turns only a moment to snatch the tunic as well.

Shekan was a bit shocked at how Link was acting so he'd take a step forward as the man slide the tunic over his head. "Hey, Link, what's wrong?" Bringing a hand up to touch Link on the shoulder he gasps as the blond whips about and then grabs that wrist and twists it slamming Shekan against the wall.

His eyes were narrow and violent; they held the hunger for war they always had. The reason the Hylians placed him as a general to their army. Although despite his violent disposition he was normally kind hearted and soft, but his emotions could switch like a light. He would not hurt Shekan, but acting like a dangerous man usually helped get the answers he needed. "Why was that girl's mouth sewn shut! Will they do that to me as well to simply shut me up?" His somewhat imposing figure looms closer and Shekan stares at him terrified. Perfect, this is what he wanted, to know he was still in control.

The little blond boy's eyes remain wide and his mouth gets dry quickly. He licks at his lips nervously as those strong hands bind him against the wall. He stares into Link's eyes terrified and breathless, but not exactly with fear. He listens to those angry words spill from those perfect lips and he refrains from sighing. "Her?" Shekan winces and then shuts his eyes to keep from blushing, for he WAS staring. "She had disappointed our lord, and I had been meaning to talk to you Link, but I fear we cannot do it here." He strains softly against the older man's weight. "Please, let us go and we will speak of it. I can also explain what the examiner meant about your eyes."

Link remains there and he studies that youthful face that saw far too much torture then it deserved. A sigh passes his lips and he releases Shekan then steps back and nods towards the exit. "Lead on then." The Hylian scoffs softly as he watches those ruby eyes reopen and gaze at him. Link was worried as the Shiekah looked at him. He saw something in those eyes he could not yet place…But he would end up shrugging it off as Shekan nodded quickly and lead on and out of the bathhouse.

As they walked Shekan would take his chance to explain why the examiner told Link he was blind in one eye. "Link, I will explain why you were said to be lame in one eye now. Listen carefully because to be found out about giving this information would mean death for both of us." He takes a deep breath and leads Link along through the forest. "The examiner said left eye blind because he wishes to give you a fake weakness. Our Lord is a skilled fighter, but usually to speed things along he likes to get the relayed examination. Then he goes for the competitor's weak points." Link puts up a hand to stop the words from coming for a moment from the Sheikah boy.

"Why, why would you betray your own Lord?" Link's eyes narrow and he yanks back against the lead cord which dragged him everywhere nowadays. The rope goes taught and forces Shekan to look back at Link.

"We do this because our lord is corrupt, he is evil and we want a new ruler…" Shekan stares at Link honestly and awaits a response.

Link was a little shocked, they just expected him to kill their leader? "What do I get out of killing your ruler?" He furrows his brow and scratches behind one of his long ears.

Shekan blushes and then he tugs Link a bit and they continue on their way. The Sheik would remain silent as a stone despite Link's protests.

As they made their way to Link's new 'quarters' Link realized what he was told just moments ago could get his captor killed. Where Link was going, was to a very small fortress behind the bathhouse in the forest surrounded by a mountainous bay area. Thoughts of Shekan's well being were pushed aside for a moment because of this secret fortress' enormousness. The walls were high and of stone. Link swallows hard and audibly which earns a backward glance from the Shiekah. Ruby eyes filled with that awful emotion. Link returns the man's look with a questioning glare but Shekan silently turns away and sighs. Guards look down upon them ominously and Link returns the favor, his own ire burning continuously. Shekan ducks a bow to them as they pass through the great iron doors and Link's eyes narrow as he looks about. Anyone who was not Shiekah was in chains, and as the sun was setting they were all finding their way to their, cages. Yes that was what Link found them to be. Iron grates against holes in the mountainside. Link was tugged past them all and two a small house type thing at the end of the grounds.

"I am sorry Link…" Shekan would whisper without even looking back.

"For what Shekan?" Link's words were full of venom, he knew Shekan was getting softer then he should be. Link was only surprised it took so long to realize it. Blue eyes narrowed he walks behind the other purposefully.

Shekan cringes and then sighs before opening the door to the little dwelling. Iron door groans with the strain of having to open. Link arrogantly pushes forward and inside then looks back at Shekan. "I have no need for your words now Shekan. Go away from me. Maybe we will meet again on better terms eh?" Stupid kid, he was just going to get hurt if he showed his weaknesses, it hurt link to say these things, but Maybe if Shekan saw him as more of a threat he would not be so obvious. The sheik boy leads link to a compound a little ways from the bathhouse, it was like a cinder block plopped down in the middle of nowhere.

Shekan's eyes shut momentarily and he heaves in a deep strong breath. _Good, get mad at me kid, come on. _Link would think as he watched that beautiful face contort with a bit of anger. "Sleep well Link." He then responds simply before turning and shutting the door. The clinking of the lock could be heard then nothing, nothing at all.

Turning away from the iron door Link's skin crawls. It was such a crude room, reminded him of a time ages ago when he was younger. He was a brave young warrior in his heart, but he'd never seen the blood sail through the skies like a crimson mist. He only wanted adventure. Hero sighs softly and seats himself on the cot in the corner. Running a hand through his long rugged hair before laying down face to the ceiling he smiles to himself. Thoughts of Ganon and home ran across his mind vividly as he slept. Despite where he was, and what was going to happen, he knew for a fact Ganon would save him. Ganon would come to him, and love him.


	9. Chapter 9

By Rites.

By: Tikita

_**In no way do I own Zelda or any of it's characters.**_

_**This is a disclaimer. Please do not read if you are faint of heart. There is muliation and many graphic things. Please skip this chapter if you are easily offended.**_

_**Turn back now!**_

_**WARNING!! This chapter is filled with bad things! Please do not read if you have morals. I am WARNING you now! I cannot express how bad I will feel if I offend any of you, please take heed. Thank you. **_

A few days would pass and Link would remain in the solitude of this tiny house. His meals would come in as his waste bucket got taken out, but no one spoke to him. Not even a good taunt. Sitting on his cot the Hero sighs impatiently and glances at the tiny window in the door. It was mid-day, he knew by the shadows that were cast on the ground, how they bowed so much in a direction to tell you about how much day was left. So in a sense he remained still as a stone watching the clock.

What Link supposed was an hour would pass before his eyes jumped at the sound of someone fiddling with keys outside the door. Link's body stiffens a bit and the door moans as it begins to open. Link expected to see the warming face of Shekan, but what he got was a very different greeting. The man who entered wore bandages about his entire body; even his face was encased in bandages, and not only just bandages. They were blood soaked bandages and link knew that instant that the blood was from a victim. Not this man. This man's eyes were malicious and cruel, he had a sadistic air and Link must have let it show on his face for his new keeper smiled a wicked snagle toothed grin.

"Hello Hero…" The man wheezed as he swaggered into the small room with a chain and lock. Link stands up and then backs up onto the bed and he prepares to defend himself. "Do not fffear me Hero…." He hisses as he gets closer to Link, those blood shot seemingly sightless eyes staring right at Link. In truth, Link was not too scared, but the scent and look of this guy made his skin crawl. He then continues to limp forward outstretching the chain. "Come and let me bind you, or you will have worse to come Hhhhero…"

Link arches his neck backward and he stares at the man like a reluctant horse. "No…" He states plainly as he stood his ground.

Cracked lips part to administer an old sick laugh and speaks. "Ah ah ah ah ah…Hero…" Expecting more to the words Link would be a bit off guard when the man lunges forward and grasps Link's throat in an unfathomable grip. He makes quick work of wrapping the chain around the Hero's neck and he shoves him back to give that blond head a good smack on the bricks.

Link's eyes grow wide as he's grabbed and his hands clutch at the wrist trying desperately to scratch past those Band-Aids. This would prove unsuccessful. And once he obtained his newfound headache from the wall he slinks down to sit on the bed. And as soon as the man came he would leave and Link's eyes follow the chain through the door and terror tears at his stomach as he realizes what it was attached to.

Walking away the bandage man would mount his steed which had the chain securely fastened to it. The evil man glances back with a grin and then he crams his heels into the horse's flanks. As soon as the beast would rear Link was up in an instant chasing after the animal to keep from being dragged. He kept up to the horse for quite sometime, all the way to the Mansion infact but once he reached that point he'd trip and he screams as his knees are torn by the ground. Mercifully the man would ride on the grassy side of the road until they reached a weird congregation of people.

The Bandage man would slow his horse and drag Link in circles. "Shall I prepare him?!" The man shouts happily and the crowd roars. There were children, elderly, shop keepers and soldiers, and to Link's horror, even Shekan was there. The boy however, would remain still at the festivities. Apparently frozen with horror, or at the very least, regret. Link's long blond hair tosses about his face in a dirty mass, but those blue eyes remain strong as he's dragged about the grass. "Let us see, just how brave this Hero is once I am done with him! I will break him, and he will kiss the Lord's feet for mercy!" The crowd roars again and the man on the horse nods before speeding off and dragging Link behind his horse by the throat, slow enough to avoid breaking his neck of course.

They ride to a station where Link would be tied gasping to a post. Chest bare now and hips holding only the barest hints of the tunic he was given. He stands tied before the man in bandages. "Do you know, what is coming to you?" Link's eyes squint as best they can with the bruises and he glares at the man. "I suppose not…" He answers for Link before circling him hungrily. Link's breath comes heaving in and out rapidly as he burns with rage. A shuddering wheeze heard as he did. Those blue orbs like blue-fire, smoldering with the need and lust for revenge. Reaching Link's front again he reaches out those dirty crooked fingers and he places them on Link's bare chest. Link growls and sucks in a breath through his teeth before spitting in the man's face.

Those ugly lips form a smile again and he does not even flinch. The wad of foamy under hydrated spit flecks the man's face but he did not really seem to care. Without even a word about the assault he reaches a hand out he and he grasps Link's long golden mane in a fist and he brings up scissors in the opposite. Yanking him good and hard to an angle he brings the scissors to that delightful head of hair and he begins to mutilate it. Butchering his golden mop the man cackles relentlessly and Link feels his eyes burn with rage and fear as his hair is taken away from him. Each grating snip made Link die a little more inside, cruel deliberate snips, combined with a few nicks of his scalp. Despite the torture there was nothing Link could do, he feared for moving because he could lose one of his ears due to the maniacal cut-fest. So he remained there, silent, eyes drawn shut.

For what seemed like hours this would continue until finally the man shouts. "vvVvviola!" Link's eyes snap open and he stares at the man who just grins. "You will be a sight to behold Hhhhero." Link growls deep within his chest and continues to stare deep into those sightless seeming eyes. Then suddenly he would get a punch to the side of his head. "Do not Gawk Hhhero! It's rude…" The man then laughs high and irritating again at Link's now bowed and pulsing head. The mad man leaps off a few steps and commands a wagon to be drawn over. On the wagon was a big T standing only about three feet high from the wagon's floorboards. 'Finally,' he thought, 'this nightmare is almost over.' Ohh Link, you are far from it dear boy, if you only knew, maybe you would have killed yourself in that shack to avoid this perverted torment.

He'd been staring so hard at his probable release that he did not notice the deranged fuck behind him. He only noticed him when the tunic of his ass was removed painfully from about his hips. It was then when he saw the red hot rod searing behind him. "Ohh farore…" He squeaks through his damaged throat.

He thought the man was going to, oh please he couldn't. The male cackles and then brings the heated rod just a mere inch from Link's anus. "Anything to sssay Hhhhero?"

The heat was sweltering and Link had never been so afraid in his life. "NO!! Please I thought I was helping you peopl-" He then stops the words from his mouth and he shuts his eyes and tucks his face against his arm, body still frantic about the iron near his rear end.

"What wasss, that?" The man hisses menacingly. Bringing the rod closer with a solid and steady hand.

"Kiss my ass!" Link would retaliate before screaming at the most horrible pain he'd ever felt. "OHH GODDESSES! FUCK! AHHHHHHH!" His pain filled cries would fall upon deaf ears. The deranged bandage man had sliced the rod in a painful white hot line down his backside. Tears stream down the Hero's face as the white line reddens and blisters eagerly on his ass.

Once Link settled for staring out in blind rage and utter pain he wrenches his weight against the bindings that kept him. He did not say a word. "Tell me who it issss Link…. Who isss leading the rebellion?" His snaggle-toothed grin widens and he brings that rod closer again. "Tell me and the pain will end!"

His body was battered, but his spirit remained strong. The goddesses would keep him. He was their chosen hero they favored HIM. But most of all, Ganon would save him, but, how would his love find him in a place where he least expected to look? Link was in the dessert, past the desert actually… 'Please help me…' He would think softly before his silence was answered with something new. A sharp crack would be heard, followed by a very fine but sharp buzzing sound. Like a deku nut had been set off before his eyes, but that vision-whitening blow came from a whip. The fine leather whip came across Link's taught and damaged buttox like a serpent, the pain coming in after the shock, and oh what a pain. The whip was long and very fine and it proved good for pain. Like the slice of a knife without mutilation. "Tell me who it is Hhhero!" The man snarls before whipping him again and receiving a short whimper of pain.

Link's mind was still filled with that white buzzing sound, like something so pure it turns the pain into a dull throbbing rather then what it really was, but this would only last so long. Fifty-nine lashings would go by and finally, that warm white barrier between him and reality would break. Shattering into a million pieces of glass and slicing all over his back. His scream would then tear from his terrified and pain stricken throat and he lashes violently against the poles despite his injuries. Screaming like a wild thing spittle and blood would spray from his cracked and dry lips. The hero roared like a great beast with agony and rage and the whipping stopped, the Band-Aid was surprised, yeah that's right, kitty has claws.

Screaming like a maniac Link's bellows would reach a few member of the councill and they came riding up the crest of the hill where they sent him. In the crowd was Shekan and he looked mortified. "Link…" He mouths but Link subtly shakes his head begging Shekan not to say ANYTHING. Link would die if they got their hands on him.

"What isss this?" The man hisses before laying the whip down and staring them down.

One well dressed man bellows. "You were to prepare him you fiend, not mutilate him!" Another man speaks up. "Yeah! He's not gereudo!"

Link's face tightens a moment with rage and he glares at the people. "So you treat gereudo worse then this?! Why! Why would you do such a th-Ugh…" Link's words would be cut short by a punch to the back of his head. He would then slump almost lifelessly, which would evoke a scream from Shekan's lips.

Blood dripping from his mouth link would raise his head slowly yet surely and he'd upturn his face to look at the offender. "I will kill you…" He threatens with such a stare it would make a giant cower behind Death Mountain, or even crawl inside. Bandaid man flinches for but a second before looking into the crowd and bowing down. Link followed the gaze of his torturer and he could see a man in a hood. Before the hood was even removed, Link could tell this was their Lord. The one he heard speaking to Shekan on the wagon.

A soft kniving laugh peels away from his smooth lips as he glides forward and pulls back the hood to his cloak. Flaming red hair like the sun shines atop his head and whips around him as the jungle's wind roars about them kicking up throngs of dust.

Link's eyes of blue fire squint with pain and swelling, he felt his body churn with hate, and rage. "Kill…" He rasps through his swollen face blood spraying out before him. "You…" He continues on the next haggard breath.

The man in the cape simply laughs before removing the garment and letting it flutter away in the wind. "Sweet Hero." The man addresses Link with a sober tone, laced with a lust. A lust for what Link could not even begin to imagine. "I am Tosachi, lord of the Shiekah. And you're only hope to freedom from pain. Hero, if you live by me, you will feel nothing but pleasure, and you're belly and heart will be brimming until you pass away happy and fat." The man smiles and Link, had he been drunk maybe, would not have seen through the blazing fire of destruction that was Tosachi's eyes.

Link's body shudders and he sucks in a breath through his nose before trying to straighten himself best he could. He wanted to tell him to shove it, but he only could manage to say. "Can't fill, what not with you." Link's eyes harden despite the swelling and his gaze only leave the man for a moment to flick to Shekan. It was only a flick, barley noticable. It passed by the Lord's ever present gaze this time.

Link's words had the Lord a little puzzled and he let the look spread to his features and he kneels before link looking up into that face. "Whatever do you mean dear boy?"

Link laughs coldly and stares at the man obviously younger than himself and he responds slow and careful as to not hurt himself. "My heart, you cannot fill with…lies, it is not here. You are a false King…" It took a lot to only speak, and doing such made link unaware of the punch aimed for his stomach. The Hero roars with pain as he's punched and he realizes the man had rings on and Link now had neat little wounds in his abdomen.

"I am the one true King of this land. Do not forget this!" He then rounds Link and searches for the branding iron he knew was used once and he brings it around. Then with flawless malice he brings the steaming item up to Link's face. "You want to see what this King does to punish those who lie to him!" A cart rolled around and there was the man who appraised Link when he first arrived. He looked even worse than Link but he was still breathing. His long beautiful hair had been torn from his scalp and the open soar was dried and pussing. There was blood everywhere on the man, his genitals had been removed and he hung there defeated, but amazingly still alive. Small sounds only came from him, judging by the blood on his chest; his vocals had been severed.

Link's blue eyes widen and remains silent with terror but his reprieve would be shattered by that burning iron rod. Tosachi would take the thing and he slices a line from above Link's eyebrow, across his eye and down half of his cheek. Link's scream would tear through the day and the people would gasp but only one, Shekan himself would run forward. The only thing Link could remember after seeing that fleet body running toward him was screaming at the top of his lungs. "NO!" Then slowly, everything went black.

With the hero now slumped there lifelessly Shekan's eyes would narrow as Tosachi turns on him with a murderous glare. They burned like wildfire consuming the boy's very soul, but Shekan met it with valor! Tosachi knew Shekan would die, but the Sheikah's fleet body tearing through the dirt so quickly made him a bit nervous, made him doubt his control. The determination and will power from one of his once closest possessions. Running with pure hatred for him.

Shekan's eyes were wrought with pure determination as he soldiered on, guards closing in all around. Yet still there he stood. Tosachi, the fuel to Shekan's ire. The traitor of a lover who cast him out like old bedding. The tyrant who would sell his own soul for more land. The bastard he would now destroy.

So with a brave heart he would snarl back defiantly before crying out. "HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!!"

The cry ripping from Shekan's throat boomed into the crowd and caused many to stare in awe. All but Tosachi. The red headed tyrant would quickly bring a hand to his blade and he unsheathes it just as Shekan's white knuckled fist flies towards his face. The punch grazes his cheek stinging as it flew by. But in seconds, it would all be over.

Shekan, clearly never had a chance.

Shekan had impaled himself on Tosachi's blade…Blood flowed freely down his front as he artfully collapses against Tosachi, breath wheezes from his lungs and he slowly, yet surely, dies. Tosachi would lay the boy down, and then he speaks. "Dispose of this refuse…And bind the Hylian by his neck and tie him in the dungeon. The battle with him will commence in a week's time." He'd then disappear behind the murmuring crowd of onlookers.

_** Shekan's final stand**_

_**Fleet footed and beautiful.**_

_**Run love, to the promised land. **_

_**No longer will your heart ache.**_

_**For with your battle cry, the earth shall shake.**_

_**And the wicked shall be cast down into hell.**_

_**Bless the earth on which you fell, for it is the site of revolution divine.**_

_**Your love is eternal.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Big Bouncy Anime Tits on a T-shirt.

By: Tikita

Oct/08/2009

**Yes…The chapter Title. Has little to nothing to do with what is about to go on. Well maybe a little. I don't own Zelda.**

After a silent ride back to his city the great King would be weary and rather silent, and a bit anxious. The cold presence he felt, he'd never felt a thing like it. Evading most of the council women he'd diligently maneuver back to his bed chamber. Where of course, Mouse and Kat sat waiting.

Sitting on his bed looking quite sweet he'd smile lopsidedly to them despite his aching heart. "Hey…" He greets them gruffly before taking a seat beside Kat and wrapping an arm about her slim shoulders. She leans casually against him and sighs. "Master Gannon, why would the Princess break treaty just because you did not kill the Hero…"

He finds his turn to sigh and with his free hand he rubs the bridge of his nose. "In all honesty Kat I have no clue 'why' she would. It makes no sense. She's a mad woman. Long ago I was accused to trying to rape the King's daughter, nothing was ever proven because there was nothing too prove. But the death of the queen made the King of Hylia trust in his daughter. Thus, this whole stand still has begun. I was banished from Hyrule and so the Hylians were banished from ours. So, to keep and maintain general peace and order the Hero of Time was selected as a sort of balance. He was to work as an agent to keep either side from over ruling the other. Keeping Zelda and the King satisfied by being loyal and hunting their artifacts, as well as keeping us out of the Hylian land, and warding his own people from ours." He pauses and takes a big deep breath shutting his eyes.

Mouse leans forward and makes a soft sound. "So, uhh, why would Zelda break Treaty by saying you won't kill the Hero, I still don't get it."

Gannon nods softly and looks to the ceiling. "Well. If ever a time were to come when the hero gave up, or left the fray, it was told that war would be upon us. Once you remove the balance you are free try and claim what you will."

His hulking body shudders softly and he curls Kat a bit closer stroking her shoulder. "So, I may not have killed him, but I made him leave. He will not come back, and not only is he lost…" He smiles, a sad pathetic smile of sudden realization. "But I am going to have to slay his people before I can go after him…" Slowly, yet surely, Gannon's heart falls to ashes, bit by bit.

Mouse stiffens at this realization and Kat slowly clambers into her Master's lap. Stroking his face and kisses his cheeks and neck she'd nuzzle and sigh. "Ohh Lord Gannon please don't be sad…" She hugs his thick neck and nuzzles him. "It'll be okay, come rest now. Mouse an I will run you some bath water." Gannon nods and swallows hard. Kat detaches herself and Gannon lays back onto the bed staring listlessly at the ceiling. Mouse places a hand on his shoulder and she thumbs him softly. "Do not worry my Lord." She'd utter softly before lifting from the bed and joining Kat.

Once alone Gannon would sit up and start to strip down. A raw angry wound on his chest opened again and began to bleed. Just over his heart… "Link." He voices softly as he strokes the bloody wound, smearing it further across his chest.

**************************

Link's head throbbed, it always throbbed and his stomach was eating at it's self. Everything was darkness, no light here. Nothing but the smell of a moist wet mold and rats. Along with whatever other foul thing lurked in these dungeon cells. Curled in a ball Link would rock endlessly. The horror he'd just witnessed was beyond anything. This whole place was beyond redemption. He was the Hero of Time, but this place seemed content beyond the boundary of time and reality. So here in the darkness his mind would swim. Filled with black things sticky and oozing things.

"Gannon…" He'd begin again, at the same time he'd begin this chant. Slow and steady as a war drum. "Gannon…Gannon…" Like a wicked and dark pulse. His body was alive with this arcane feeling.

"Gannon…Gannon…Gannon…" His eyes open into the blackness and he can see.

Laying in a warm room on a fur blankets. Hunched over two girls. Rage pounds against his skull, he wants to scream. They speak, she kisses him, she hugs him, she touches him. The words are beyond Link's reach and he fears to scream for losing Gannon again. His dark King rises and strips, blood, attracting the Hero like a crazed thing. His blood. Gannon's blood touched so softly. Hate, Links thinks Gannon and thinks Hate. How could he hate me?

'_**Link…'**_

Heard,

Saw,

Felt,

Love.

"GANNON!" Link screams in return but then blackness again. Dark and alone no more sight, no more blood, no more Gannon. Panting heavily the Hero continues to rock. Six more days…

*************************

As Gannon's fingers left the bloody wound he'd feel a panicked feeling full of desperation wash over him. Dark bad smells, chains and cuffs biting into flesh. Flashes of hot pokers, whips and bandaged men flash before his eyes. Gereudo slaves and rich gentle men and a man with eyes like fire. Pain and terror and rage and hate, then an over whelming feeling of loss.

Then he comes back, the awful things go and he aches all over, like he'd been beaten. Kat and Mouse come around the corner and see their master hunched over and looking paler than they've ever seen him. "Link, he's he's they're hurting him." The big man clenches his fists and takes several deep breaths. "Just hold on Link, please…"

"Lord Gannon!" Kat cries out as she trots over and tries to console him. He was ridged. "Please master tell us what to do!" Kat pleads and Mouse nods softly in agreement. "Where do you need us lord Gannon?" The dark King shakes his head and lets out a shaky breath. "We have a war to win ladies. Please, see to it that our provisions are ready and, make sure this whole declaration is not just a ruse to have us break treaty. Infact…" His eyes narrow as he thinks about it. "Have Nabco interrogated, Zelda could not possibly have known already." Then pausing, he grins a bit and chuckles deeply. "I expect her honest confession for morning, along with three well prepared horses. I am going to find him. So long as the Hero of Time is in the picture. No one has to die."

The girls would nod and Gannon would return the gesture before laying back down in bed.

"I am so sorry Link…"


End file.
